Raven and Snowflake
by Toxic-Hibari
Summary: *Sequel to Snowflake* Aizen has returned, but for some strange reason has targeted young children with high spiritual pressure before going for Karin's blade, Fenix. What does Aizen want and what will Karin and Toshiro do about it?  *HITSUKARIN*
1. Prologue

Raven and Snowflake

Prologue

A few years had passed since Aizen had decided to reappear and attempt to kill Hitsugaya Toshiro, failing as Karin appeared at his aid.

She was now seventeen, in her own flat and was scowling as she studied to finish her study notes, in a few days she had her exams coming up and it didn't look like it was going to be pretty. Thankfully Hitsugaya had tutored her slightly, physically and mentally, she wasn't having too many doubts.

Finally managing to finish off her note, she mentally cursed herself. It was nearly midnight and she had to get up at six to get to the school early where she would meet Yuzu and-

A sudden tremor caught he off guard as her lamp fell off it's stand and shattered into pieces, making her frown.

"A tremor right now?" mumbled Karin, feeling her way around until she made it to a window, opening the blinds and allowing the light to flood into her flat as she heard squealing from below her, "Tch, too many pesky neighbours… it's only a tremor…"

"From what you know it could be a beginning of a real Earthquake." said a voice from behind her, "But I'm glad you can keep your cool, no matter what the situation is."

"Shiro…" muttered Karin crossly, turning round, "What the hell did I tell you about entering my home without permission?"

Toshiro raised his hands in an innocent fashion before resting his hand behind his head.

"Well, considering your door was left wide open, you should be thankful it was just me walking through!"

Her door was left wide open? What the hell? She wouldn't make the mistake of doing that, would she?

"Liar." she said. "I wouldn't do that."

Hitsugaya shrugged, knowing that she may just be trying to cover up her mistake.

"Whatever you say Kurosaki." he said.

"It's Karin!"

"Whatever." he said, lax. "Besides, do you know where your brother is?"

"E-Eh?" started Karin, confused. "What brought that on?"

"Well, I am on a mission you know." said Toshiro smoothly, "I'm here with Captain Kuchiki to tell Kurosaki Ichigo that the Head Captain requests his attendance at a captains meeting due to the fact a number of people from Namimori have disappeared for absolutely no reason, all of them with extremely high spiritual pressures. we thing Aizen might be behind it."

Karin scowled. She wouldn't have really minded, but if Aizen was behind this… she was so gonna kick his ass.

"Ichi-Nii should be at Yuzu's place right now." said Karin, her eyes flickering slightly, "And if Aizen-"

She was cut off as Toshiro's Soul pager went off. He flipped it open and sighed.

"I'm the closest one to it, I'll be back in ten minutes." he said, jumping out the window as Karin shouted after him, turning on her light.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" she shouted, but was ignored. She cursed once more before running to her bedroom and then noticing her closet for some odd reason was already open, pushed back her clothes when-

It wasn't there. Her Katana that held the spirit of Fenix in it was gone.

"_Fenix… did you hide yourself again?" _asked Karin, her thought echoing through her head. Fenix awoke sleepily from the position she was curled up in and looked at her master strangely, watching as Karin's full form materialized in front of her.

"_No Karin-Sama… I never done anything…" _she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. _"I've been asleep the whole time… perhaps you just lost me again…"_

"_I've never once lost you!" _shouted Karin angrily, folding her arms indignantly.

"_Ne, then where am I?" _muttered Fenix, glowering. _"If you just turned on the light-"_

"_I do have the light on!" _Said Karin angrily, before leaving inner world and stamping one of her feet on the ground. She stood in thought before remembering what Toshiro had told her.

"_Well, considering your door was left wide open, you should be thankful it was just me walking through!"_

Karin froze. Was it true? Had someone entered her home without her noticing? When could they have done it? … after thinking about it for a moment, she then concluded when it could have happened.

The tremor, every one from downstairs was screaming so if her door was opened… she wouldn't have heard it, right?

"Karin Kurosaki… so we meet again…"

Karin whipped round and then her facial expression dropped. Brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes, the uniform of Huecho Mundo on… there was no doubt about it.

"A-Aizen!"

* * *

><p>Toshiro had just managed to kill the Hollow and was now Shunpo'ing back to Karin's flat, only to be shocked that people were running out of it as the fire alarm went of, Karin's flat totally alight as the windows smashed from the heat intensity. He could also hear the girls from the floor below crying and screaming.<p>

"W-Wasn't that nice girl wh-who's in our class in there?"

"U-Um… Karin right? K-Karin K-Kurosaki!"

Toshiro ignored their comments and shunpo'd upwards, jumping through the window as a very large 'THUD' hit the wall next to him. As he looked, he saw Karin stumble back to her feet, flaring more flames as an attempt to retaliate. And as he looked to the other side, Aizen was easily recognizable.

"Bastard…" panted Karin, wincing slightly, as she clutched at her arm. Toshiro's head furrowed as he noticed the Raven's arm bleed. Aizen was going to pay.

"Hm? It appears young Toshiro has decided to join the fun." said Aizen, "But I have what I need."

He raised Karin's Katana in a taunting way before Shunpo'ing off. Karin was about to protest when Toshiro picked her up and leapt out the window, making it look like Karin had leapt out herself.

"K-Karin-San! You're ok!" the girls outside cheered, while the elderly couple who lived above her gave her a warm smile, thankful she got out safely. Karin ignored them, focusing on putting her own flames so the damage would be kept at a minimum. Fenix's voice was echoing through her head.

"_I wonder what Aizen wants to do with my sword…?" _mused Fenix drowsily.

"_I don't know… but he has something up his sleeve… again…" _replied Karin, closing her eyes and sighing, se was definitely getting no sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: well, after some people asked me to write the Squel, I finally got round to it (seriously, juggling around writing my KHR story and then writing this one is gonna be hard but I can do it XD)  
>Anyway, thanks for reading please Review... and I wanted to thank all the people who read 'snowflake'<p>

101 REVIEWS XDDD *happy dance*


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Slightly drowsy but otherwise ok, Karin watched at fourteen year old Ururu wrapped a bandage round her arm, now taking lessons from Tessai on healing while Jinta took it on himself to learn Kido- Hado kind. Urahara was currently speaking to Hitsugaya, who was explaining the situation.

"Karin-san… that should do…" murmured Ururu, clipping the bandage together and letting her healing Kido fade from her hand. Karin thanked he before getting to her feet and walking through to the other room, scowling.

"If you were planning to talk about Aizen, you could have at least let me sit here." she said dryly.

"But you were injured-"

"Like I give a damn if I was injured or not." snapped Karin. Toshiro sighed. over these past few years she had really learned how to hold an attitude-

"Now, now Miss Kurosaki, you should relax more!" chuckled Urahara, fanning himself as he received a sharp glare from Karin and another from Ichigo, who was sitting in a corner with Zangetsu on his lap. Karin dropped her glare and sat back down, knitting her brows together.

"What are you planning to do about Aizen." stated Karin as calmly as she could, trying not to raise her voice in anger.

"Well, we were going through the reports of the young children who have gone missing." said Kisuke, bringing out three character profiles and laying them out in front of her. "So far, there is an eight year old girl called Sakura Stolken, she went missing two weeks ago and has the strongest spiritual pressure."

Kisuke then pointed to the second profile.

"This boy here is called Ryohei Homeka, age fourteen. The Soul Society already kept him in there record originally thinking he was a Bounto but just turned out be a human with an ice-type ability."

_Ice-type?_ thought Karin, instantly thinking about Hitsugaya's zanpaku-to until she heard Kisuke continue.

"And the third is Creigzo Aramaki, a ten year old boy."

Karin seemed frustrated. Why couldn't they go hunt down Aizen, kill him and then rescue these kids…? It seemed pointless to her as she tried to keep her expression from going bored.

"And since Aizen took Karin-san's sword, I think she should be held out of the fight."

Hold on. Wait. What…?

"You can't just decided that before running it past me first!" blurted out Karin. Toshiro shot her a look that clearly said, 'Just do what he says'. after clenching her fists for a moment, she got to her feet and left the room.

"I'm going for a walk."

After Karin stormed out, Toshiro was quick to follow but then cursed as she shut off his spiritual pressure from him.

"_Idiot… what if you get yourself in trouble…?" _thought Toshiro irritably, going into his Soul reaper form and began shunpo'ing round in search of her.

* * *

><p>Karin kicked a rock that was in her way and heard a dull echo in her head.<p>

"_Karin-Sama…" _said Karin, _"Don't kick rocks with those shoes, they were a gift from Yuzu-San…"_

"_Like I give a damn right now." _Karin growled back, plonking herself down on a swing, her elbows resting on her knees and her chin resting in her palms. _"I'm irritated because Shiro isn't involving me in anything when it concerns me a lot!"_

"_Well, it's most likely that Shiro-Chan is looking out for your well being…" _replied Fenix sleepily, curling back into a ball in Karin's inner world, _"In any case, when I'm asleep, don't do anything reckless, k?"_

"_Hey! I told you not to go to sleep when I'm awake-!" _Karin leapt off the swing and skidded back at the chains supporting the swing snapped and hit the ground. The grind of a blade could be heard ringing through the air.

"Stop hiding from me!" shouted Karin, looking round, "I know you're there! Come out!"

A small girl walked out of the shadows, her eyes dull as she reached her hand out.

"H-Help me…" she whispered, suddenly collapses. Karin blinked and instantly panicked, running to her side and shaking her. The girl was rather small, with dark brown hair and pale skin. She wore a plain white silk dress

"H-Hey, are you ok?" said Karin, shaking her and getting no response. "Hello? Answer me!"

Karin gasped as a hand wrapped round her throat and she was smashed to the ground. Keeping her eyes opened by a crack, the girl who had apparently 'collapsed' was pinning her down, her eyes giving nothing away.

"You are definitely Karin-San…" murmured the girl, "Aizen-Sama told me to look for your Reiatsu…"

"Y-You're… in lead with… A-Aizen…?" mumbled Karin, breathing air in growing harder and harder as the small girl tightened her grip. In an attempt to break free, she threw at fist at the young girl, which was blocked instantly. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to use Fenix, and then-

"_Master, I can't get out!" _cried Fenix abruptly, hugging herself, _"Get it to stop! Get it to stop!"_

"_Get what to s-stop?" _choked Karin, _"Right now I c-can't do anything c-cause I'm getting strangled!"_

Fenix never responded to her and Karin mentally gave up, but physically didn't she continued her struggles until she heard someone shout nearby.

"Reign over the frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Karin opened her eyes and looked up to see an ice-dragon hurtling right at the small girl, but then-

It was stopped.

"I can't let you interfere." said a voice, easily identified as male. Karin turned her gaze to him and noticed that he had caught Hyorinmaru's head in his hand before shattering it. This boy had blonde hair and had a scar slashed across his face, obviously from when he was attacked years ago.

"Who are you? I demand to know!" shouted Toshiro angrily, glaring daggers at the small girl and the teen boy.

"Sakura Stolken…"

"Ryohei Homeka."

Toshiro narrowed his brow. Those were the children that had gone missing more than a week ago. So Aizen really did have something to do with this…

"Release her." Hitsugaya's snarled, aimed at Sakura but she simply refused not to.

"I cannot…" she whispered, her pale features shining slightly, "Aizen-Sama had ordered for the capture of this girl…"

Karin growled slightly before she blacked out. Toshiro stared at Karin and the leapt back, raising his sword.

"BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!"

"Kill him, Isolde." said Ryohei, a blade appearing in his hand and a jet black ice-dragon along with a pure white one shot out of his sword.

(( Note:- Isolde is 'Ice' in Germen, Celtic Mythology.))

Toshiro flew up into the air and dodged both dragons at once, looking down to see the girl known as Sakura sling someone who was twice as tall as herself over her shoulder, looking at Ryohei.

"Don't over do it…" she whispered, running off with Karin.

"COME BACK HERE!" shouted Toshiro, flying downwards but then was blocked by Ryohei.

"I won't let you follow her." he said, matter-of-factly.

"Damn you-"

"Getsuga. Tensho."

A blue beam off light shot through the middle of Toshiro and Ryohei. Ryohei turned to look at the same time as Toshiro.

"Kurosaki!"

"Kurosaki… Ichigo…"

* * *

><p><em> AN: A big thank you to -_

windkikyo

Riqis Inna Sunja

Bara-San

Every shadow has its twin

_Your reviews always make me smile! And It's great to find readers that keep reviewing the chapters I release ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

"Kurosaki!"

"Kurosaki… Ichigo…"

Ichigo looked from the Snowflake before looking at the Blond boy, who showed no emotion through his features as he stared back, clearly trying to analyze his current situation. Sure, it would be easy to be on par with Hitsugaya since he had an ice-type Zanpaku-to, but Kurosaki Ichigo was another matter. Aizen had allowed all three of them to look at the data and records of all the current captain's and lieutenants, including the data of Rukia Kuchiki, the one Ichigo's crush was aimed at.

"Toshiro, go after the girl and get my sister back." said Ichigo bluntly, pointing Zangetsu at Ryohei, who seemed unfazed. Toshiro's forehead twitched slightly after being addressed by his first name, but let it drop as he nodded and Shunpo'd off.

Ichigo turned his attention to Ryohei and the chased after him as he attempted to stop Hitsugaya from going after Sakura, but was forced to swing his blade and counter Ichigo, being held on the spot.

"I won't let you go after him!" snarled Ichigo, pushing his blade forwards while Ryohei used the same amount of strength so not to be pushed backwards.

"Fate has already decided the fate of your sister." stated Ryohei, refusing to give out any information. "By allowing Hitsugaya Toshiro to chase after Sakura, you practically sealed his fate. He will be dead soon enough."

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya continued his fast Shunpo'd and then stopped as the girl he was chasing stopped too.<p>

"I don't understand you…" she said suddenly, looking at him with one blue eye open and the other shut, "Why is that girl so… important… to you…?"

"It's no concern to you why I choose to protect her." stated Toshiro, glaring at her still, "Release her or I will kill you."

"Your fate… has been sealed…" she suddenly whispered, opening her other eye opening and revealing a red one, certain numbers and signs being showed through it. "You're going… to take… a seizure… in three minutes… if you don't… kill me in that time…"

"A seizure?" questioned Toshiro cautiously, looking at himself, "That's impossible, you wouldn't be able to-"

"Two minutes… thirty seconds…" she said, standing the while staring at him the whole time, "Time's ticking… Hitsugaya Toshiro…"

Toshiro cursed. True enough, he didn't have a clue on what the girls abilities were and he wasn't going to take any chances. He'd kill her, take Karin and assist Ichigo if need be. Using a quick Shunpo, he appeared in front of her, swinging his sword down and then froze as she stopped it in her hand.

"Steel hand Technique…" she uttered, shattering the blade in her hand. "Two minutes remaining…"

What the hell? She was like a god damn ticking time-bomb! Hitsugaya glared at her again and then Shunpo'd a few feet back.

"Hado 4, Byakurai!" Toshiro wasn't surprised when she dodged, her stamina was amazing considering she could carry Karin at the same time and run away from him. She let out a giggle as her eye brightened. It was clear she was enjoying herself. Firing random kido at her wasn't working too well either, but he didn't have a choice in the matter.

After a while, she stopped, her eyes wide.

"Ten seconds… remaining…" she whispered, turning round slowly and point a hand at Hitsugaya, who was just about to fire another kido. "Die…"

Nearly about to fire, the Snowflake stopped when he felt his chest tighten and burn. Clutching it for a second, he then collapsed, his lungs seizing up.

"If you survive…" said Sakura quietly, "Then I… recommend you don't come after us… Karin-san… belongs to Aizen-sama now…"

Toshiro hissed but didn't make a move. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, but if she had the ability to kill someone with an ability like that, why is she using something that only has a 50% chance of killing him?

"Let's have fun again sometime… Hitsugaya…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo fired another Getsuga Tensho, shattering the two ice dragons in his path before charging again.<p>

"It's useless." said Ryohei, kneeling down and touching the ground, an ice wall spurting between them. "Besides, I can leave now… Hitsugaya has been dealt with and Aizen-sama will want us to return."

Ichigo growled, refusing to believe what he had just heard. Barely five minutes had passed and he knew Toshiro wasn't that weak, right…?

"Stop making assumptions!" shouted Ichigo, slashing forwards and then froze when Ryohei simply vanished from site.

"Substitute." he said quietly, causing Ichigo to look up and spot him in a nearby tree. "I can tell you this much, Karin-san now belongs to Aizen-sama, if you don't want her to get hurt, then don't try to find her. She'll be happy… with Aizen-sama."

Ichigo continued his snarling but then the boy vanished once more, completely out of his sight. As he continued hissing and swearing, he Shunpo'd in the direction that Hitsugaya had gone off in, only to stop a few feet away from him with wide eyes. Toshiro was lying on the ground, his eyes clenched shut and his hands clutching at his chest as he struggled to breathe.

"Toshiro!"

Kisuke tilted his hat forth as Tessai somehow managed to stabilize the snowflake's condition, a gas mask now covering his face to support his breathing.

"I hate to admit it… but I never thought Hitsugaya Taicho would go down because of a seizure instead of a battle wound.." murmured Kisuke, thinking lightly. Ichigo looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"A seizure?" questioned Ichigo quietly, "Hold on, isn't Toshiro quite a healthy captain? It's unusual for him to ever get ill."

"Well, that's true…" commented Kisuke, before looking up and staring at Ichigo with serious eyes. "Karin was taken, wasn't she?"

Ichigo looked down and nodded shamefully. He had failed to protect his sister, again.

"She was taken by hat girl…" said Ichigo, biting his lip. "It's those three kids, the ones that have gone missing… I was fighting the one with the ice ability and I sent Toshiro after the girl who was taking Karin away… I never thought-"

"Calm down Kurosaki-san." said Kisuke suddenly. "As long as I have time to investigate some things, I'll be able to figure out what their abilities are and-"

Kisuke rose to his feet and went towards the door before turning to him one more.

"I will figure out why Hitsugaya's health suddenly dipped."

* * *

><p>Karin opened her eyes slowly, feeling a fluffed pillow on the back of her head. She had the most strange dream, she was sitting on a swing and then this girl came and collapsed, then when she tried to help she was pinned to the floor and-<p>

She twisted her head to the side and winced at the sudden pain shooting up her neck. Hold on. Wait. Where was she?"What the hell?" she said loudly, sitting up with her hand pressed lightly against her throat. As she looked around, she noted she was in a rather large room, lying on a large double bed with white sheets. Actually, now that she thought about it, this whole room was white. Maybe she was dead?

"Karin-san…" said a small voice, "I can see that you are awake now…"

Karin whipped round to see the girl that had practically strangled her unconscious standing there, wearing the same white silk dress she was wearing hours ago so she blended into the room- near enough.

"You're-"

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Stolken..." she stated calmly, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Karin-san… Aizen-sama always talked about you…""Where is he?" growled Karin, glaring at the girl, "Where's Aizen? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Karin sat up fully and d jumped off the bed, heading for the door when suddenly-

She tripped. Her hands on the floor, she looked behind herself to see a chain cuffed around her ankle, making it impossible for her to move.

"Don't even try to destroy it…" stated Sakura calmly, "It's made of Seki-Seki rock so spiritual powers won't work against it…"

Karin growled. He chances of escaping were low now. Her spiritual abilities were cut off and she was chained up to the wall closest to her bed. Well, if she ran towards the girl, she would be able to get close enough to her to try and kill her, but then again… Sakura did manage to knock her out easily, and she even sealed-

"What did you do to Fenix?"

Sakura closed her eyes slowly before placing her hand to the side of her dress, where a glowing orb was.

"You mean this…?" she questioned, looking at the swirling contents of the orb. "Don't worry… I just put her to sleep until we can swap your memories around…"

"My memories…?" questioned Karin, a sinking feeling appearing in her gut.

"Yes…" she said quietly, "Swap round you memories so that it seemed you always… worked for Aizen-sama… like me and my brothers…"

Karin froze on the spot. Sure, he couldn't put her through any more hollowfication experiments, but this was worst! Karin would rather die than work for a scumbag like him! Actually, if he was going to do that… she needed to break out now.

"I won't let that happen." said Karin through gritted teeth, "I'll kill you all and the go back home, where I am happy."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not updating in a while... heh heh, not that I'm a lazy writer, I've decided to keep going with all the stories I have ^^ Thanks for all the reviews, it really brightens my day XD


	4. Chapter 4

A message to all readers. Any unfinished story on this account will be deleted in the next 24 hours and replaced onto a new account. If this story is spotted on an account whose username is quite similar to my own, it has not been stolen. It's just me placing them onto my new account.

Don't expect then to be published immediately. I want to revise and correct them of their errors first. Please be patient.

Shannon.


End file.
